


Shirts and Skins

by zinjadu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dare, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, General Ahsoka, Trooper-ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: Random General Ahsoka AU.Ahsoka misses playing trooper ball with the men, but they never let a chance for a dare go by.  The dare just happens to almost give Rex a stroke.A.K.A. Zinjadu needs a break from writing "On the Altar," and thanks to BlondieSheep for the plotbunny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlondieSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieSheep/gifts).



“Hey, boys,” Ahsoka drawled as she strolled into the hangar bay where some of the men were playing an impromptu round of trooper-ball. But then, all rounds of trooper-ball were impromptu by definition.

 

“Hey, General,” Fives said, smiling, tucking the ball he had just caught underneath his arm as he turned to face her. Her presence seemed to qualify as grounds for a truce. It had been a lot to get used to, in the past two years, being promoted to General, and given her own battalion. That had only been possible in the face of Darth Sidious being revealed due to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme putting their heads together after Anakin’s visions took hold of him again. When the Chancellor had turned out to be the architect of the last twenty or so years of various evil plots, the Republic had been in crisis mode.

 

Hence, senior Padawans being given General positions.

 

But it also meant a bit more distance between her and her _vod’e_. Once, she had played trooper-ball without a second thought. Now, she couldn’t remember the last time she had played. Probably since before she had been able to look the men in the eye from the final growth spurt she had gone through.

 

“We got a mission, sir?” Jesse asked, knocking the ball out from under Fives’ arm, eliciting an indignant shout from his younger brother.

 

“No, just missed playing trooper-ball, I guess,” she said after a good laugh at Fives’ expense. “Thought I’d see if I’m still welcome to join in.”

 

“Of course you are, General,” Echo said promptly. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

 

“You can’t use the Force, though,” Tup pointed out.

 

“Seems fair,” she allowed, hand on her hip, her brow raised, ready for more demands. In spite of the fact that trooper-ball infamously lacked rules, any of the troopers would rules-lawyer at the drop of a hat.

 

“And no using those high pitched trills to throw us off. We can’t hear as well as you, but it’s not good for human ears,” Kix put in, and she was hardly surprised. Holding out her hand and ducking her head, she acknowledged the fair point.

 

“Anything else? Any other rules I have to follow that no one else does?” she teased, and they formed a huddle, talking softly among themselves. They used a mix of Mando’a and Basic, as though she didn’t understand them completely. It was only polite, she felt, to at least tune them out and pretend to ignorance.

 

“There is one thing though,” Fives said, leaving the huddle. He was smiling widely, and nodding to his brothers as if to say _watch this_.

 

Ahsoka resisted the urge to sigh, but she waited patiently.

 

“You gotta play skins,” he said, rocking back on his heels, looking entirely too pleased with himself. She gave him a long, level look, her expression neutral save for the one arched white brow.

 

“We’re playing shirts and skins, you see,” he continued, picking at the shirt he wore. “And the skins are down a man, so to speak.”

 

Ahsoka inclined her head, and took in all of their expressions. She knew it wasn’t mean or remotely sexual, this request. It was a _dare_. The troopers, for all that they looked like men in their mid-twenties, were barely more than thirteen or fourteen chronological years old. They dared each other to do stupid, pointless things all the time.

 

Apparently, she wasn’t immune when she pushed herself into their leisure time.

 

Looking each man in the eye in their turn, she calmly, reached behind herself and undid the bottom latch on her chestplate, then the top latch. It fell to the floor with a clang that surprised all of them. Then she smiled, her huntress’ smile, and she shrugged out of her grey under tunic and threw it to the floor to the side of the rough court.

 

It was completely silent in the hangar bay now, and she reached behind her again to undo her beast binding, and then Fives broke.

 

“You know, what, General, we’ll call that good enough, eh?” he said with a nervous chuckle, looking from brother to brother for support.

 

“You should probably continue to wear that, General, for, um, safety,” Kix said with a polite cough.

 

She threw her head back and laughed.

 

Then she took her spot, and eyed Jesse who still had the ball, and she ground her feet against the floor, ready to go.

 

“Alright boys, let’s play.”

 

* * *

 

Rex was doing his rounds, a few last minute checks before they shipped out for their next mission. Working with Ahsoka as a general had been a change of pace. Of course, he had followed her orders when she had been a Commander, but it was different now that she was directly calling the shots.

 

Calmer for one.

 

Though only slightly.

 

Then he heard the shouts coming from the hangar bay, and he smiled, wandering over to see who was winning this round of trooper-ball. Nominally, there were teams, but that generally went out the window when someone was doing too well. With a smile, he sauntered up to the entrance to the hangar bay, and promptly dropped his datapadd in shock.

 

Ahsoka, _their General_ , was down to her breast binding, which just so happened to show off her strong arms and back, and how gracefully she moved. Her muscles moved under her burnt-orange skin with a breathtaking display of power. Even her lekku moved perfectly with her, and her montrals added to her statuesque height.

 

She was a stars-damned vision of a warrior woman, which bypassed his brain and went straight down.

 

So about all he could manage to say at first was: “Nnnhhhggg.”

 

Which, of course, she heard.

 

Ahsoka tossed a smirk at him, and skidded to a halt, tossing the ball to Echo, who caught it easily. That gave her enough time to smile brightly at him and wave.

 

“Heya, Rexter, you want to play?” she asked, apparently totally innocent. Never mind that they hadn’t exactly been innocent with each other for roughly a month now. In spite of himself, and their agreement to keep things private, he eyed her up and down.

 

“Uh, maybe later, General,” he said, and she snorted in amusement.

 

“You sure, sir?” Tup asked earnestly, and Rex sometimes did have to wonder about some of his brothers. Even if they weren’t into sex or relationships, some of them just seemed a little more oblivious than necessary.

 

“Yeah, Tup, you all have fun, I got work to do,” he answered, bowing out.

 

“Don’t worry about the Commander, _vod’ika_ ,” Jesse said, throwing an arm around Tup’s shoulders. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

 

Fives sniggered.

 

Rex refused to give them the satisfaction of turning around and glaring at them, which at least Fives and Jesse (and probably even Kix and Echo, he admitted) would be expecting. Let alone the rest of them. Instead, he walked away with a backwards wave.

 

“Or, maybe you should watch out for the General stealing the ball,” he called over his shoulder just as he reached the door. There was a great deal of shouting and yelling as Ahsoka laughed manically as she ran, the ball in her hands and going for broke.

 

Chuckling to himself, Rex went back to work, and thought that maybe he’d have to visit Ahsoka’s quarters tonight. Because he really did need to know the story behind this little moment, and if anything else happened. Well. He _had_ said he would play later. It was only following through on a promise, that, and Rex prided himself on keeping his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this bit of silliness! 8D
> 
> And Trooper-ball is based on Merfilly's fic Murder-ball.


End file.
